


【冢不二】误打误撞

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 11





	【冢不二】误打误撞

误打误撞

Part A  
结束了一天的应酬，不二婉拒了副总和同事请他一起去夜店下半场的邀约，自己先行回到了酒店。  
从S大毕业后，不二就进入了某国际4A广告公司，三四年下来，从AAE一直做到现在的AAD，火箭炮一样的上升速度，个中艰苦却是不足为外人道。

此次不二一行来到A市的目的是为了竞标某个500万大项目，不二是项目负责人。事情进展很顺利，不二作为主讲人在提案过程中表现完美，当场客户就拍板决定启用。  
客户也是知名品牌，做事雷厉风行，对效率要求很高，上午竞标结束后宣布他们中标，下午就直接在客户公司召开了产品策划会，不二作为主讲人，将他们团队花两周时间赶出来的方案进行了深入细致的阐述，客户一致好评，非要留下他们一起吃饭。  
不二看起来长袖善舞八面玲珑，但内心对这种应酬活动其实有一定抵触，好不容易吃完饭脱身，自然不愿意再继续交际。还好同事们都谅解他的辛苦，深知这段时间准备提案不二付出最多、熬夜最多，于是也就没有勉强，叮嘱他回去好好休息。

不二敷衍地应了几声，转过身背对同事走进酒店大堂，脸上已经疲惫得挂不住笑容。天知道他已经将近50个小时没好好睡觉了……  
进了电梯，用房卡刷了房间楼层，也没仔细看上面显示的数字，不二就背靠着电梯壁闭目养神。  
电梯门在关上之前，好像被什么障碍物卡住又重新打开，几个人推推搡搡地进来，身上带着一种酒精和烟草混合的刺鼻气味，还有人撞了不二一下。不二皱起眉头，但他太累了，也懒得睁开眼，想借着哪怕几秒钟的机会小小地眯一会儿。

这一眯比不二想象的时间要长。等他意识到自己在电梯里而猛然睁开眼的时候，电梯早已经过了不二的楼层，直接奔顶楼而去。不二看着面板上不断跳跃的数字“47、48、49……”，自嘲果然忙得都糊涂了，一时竟然想不起来自己住在哪层楼、哪个房间号。他在口袋里摸索了一下房卡，心里不禁一凉。  
没有房卡，两边口袋里都没有。

明明刚刚还在手上的？  
惊慌之下，不二赶紧低头，目光在地面巡视一圈——还好，房卡恰好掉在了他的脚边，可能是刚刚被撞的时候没拿稳。  
不二赶紧蹲下身捡起卡片，默念了几遍上面的数字“1029”。  
再把自己的房间号给忘了，可就糗大了。  
人人都称道的天才，私底下不为人知的却是经常在生活细节等小事上犯迷糊。  
大概是因为很早以前有人把他照顾得太无微不至了……  
想到那个人，不二心底不禁一阵烦躁。不是说好了不要再对过去留恋不清了吗？

中途没有人按停，电梯一直往上，直到顶层78楼。  
78楼是这家酒店的旋转餐厅，名为“云端”，接近400米的高度，占据了A市的城市制高点。多云天气时，可以透过落地窗看到外面围绕着如同裙摆花边似的云絮。白天的时候是餐厅，深夜之后，就变成酒吧，供都市红男绿女们一夕买醉。  
门口有热情的服务生接待，到顶之后，不二假装自己是上来吃饭的顾客，四周溜达了一圈，将这城市夜景的灯火旖旎收入眼底，然后再不紧不慢地回到了自己房间所在的10层。

这座酒店规模不小，每层都有很多个房间，走廊里铺着厚实的地毯，皮鞋踏在上面，声响被尽数吸收。不二循着幽暗的廊灯走到“1029”门前——他隐约记得这和昨天入住时的印象好像有哪里不一样。不过不管是昨天入住、还是今早匆忙离开，不二的大脑似乎都选择性地筛去了关于自己房间的这部分记忆。  
太不重要了，所以不曾在不二天才的大脑里占据一席之地。

不二拿出房卡在门上划了一下，轻微的“嘀”一声后，门上的电子感应器出现一个闪动的绿点，他把扶手朝下一按，门就向前推开了。

房间里新风循环系统一直开着，迎面吹来一阵清凉的香风，想到舒适惬意的大床在等待着他，不二本来已经清醒了几分的大脑又迷糊了起来。对一个极度渴眠的人来说，他就想直接上床睡觉。  
弹簧门自动在身后阖上，不二索性连灯也不开，伸手到领口扯松了自己的领带，解开衬衣的前两个扣子，借着没有拉上窗帘的室外不太充分的微光，摸索到床边，踢掉皮鞋，拉下西服裤，往那柔软的Kingsize大床上一扑，滚两滚让被子卷住自己。  
顶级五星级酒店的床垫和床品是助眠的好物，不二几乎连一丝挣扎也无，就放纵自己以最舒展的姿势沉溺于其中。  
睡着之前，之前产生过的某种违和感又浮现了出来，但是疲惫的大脑拒绝继续运转，几乎在头沾到枕头的瞬间，他就失去了意识，坠入了浓稠的黑甜梦里。

Part B

手塚国光正在A市“云端”餐厅某包厢内和一位满脑肥肠的成功人士商谈合作事宜。  
谈得并不算十分顺利，然而一向做事以“不要大意”为准则、凡事要求全力以赴的手塚现在有点心不在焉。  
刚才，他看到包厢门口似乎有个熟悉的身影经过。但据他所知，那个人现在应该还在S市，所以很大可能是自己的错觉。可是哪怕只要想到那个人，就会牵动手塚的心绪，让他的神思情不自禁地出游一会儿……

手塚性情冷漠，其实并不是出来应酬交际的料。但他是谈判高手，任何问题经过他条分缕析，都能得出一个清晰的结论。交给他商谈的每一笔合同，都能得到对己方最有利的结果。  
不过在生活上，手塚并不算是个好相处的人，从他嘴里撬不出一句多余的话。  
这样的人作为生意伙伴、公司员工，绝对可靠、值得信赖。

这次和他过招的对手久保田并非一般人，A市有名的企业家，黑白两道通吃，各种市侩阴险的招数都使过，若不是对方垄断了手塚所在的企业开发新产品急需的一种新型材料，竞争对手也在对这块肥肉虎视眈眈，手塚原本也并无意和这种人继续周旋。  
一整晚下来，始终还是离手塚的预期差那么一点。不过商谈过程中，手塚看似被动，实则主动，摆出了和己方合作的种种优厚条件和可预期的丰厚回报，狡诈如久保田自然也明了，在这个行业，唯有大集团才能负担得起初期的庞大资金投入。  
只是，在这种大型项目上，哪怕一个点的利润，都能让资本家趋之若鹜，对方不愿意让步，手塚自然也坚守底线。

“今晚就到此为止吧。”见今晚聊不出什么结果，久保田也不再勉强。“手塚先生这么年轻，如此良宵，就不要陪我这糟老头子虚耗了。”  
手塚起身跟对方握手：“您客气。”  
“手塚先生今晚是否已有别的安排？要不要给你找几个有趣的项目？”  
见久保田神色猥琐，手塚按捺下心中的厌恶：“不必，感谢好意。”

一旦手塚抿紧嘴，就是他拒绝再做交流的意思，浑身上下散发出一种强烈的疏离之意。正人君子，大抵便是如此。手塚的一身正气，久保田也不得不敬畏三分。

两人一同迈入电梯。期间久保田接了个电话，不知道电话里的人说了什么，他似乎感到很满意，然而脸上的笑容却让人觉得越发不堪起来。  
到了手塚房间所在的楼层，手塚礼节性地向对方点头：“我到了，您慢走。明天再会。”

当手塚踏出电梯、门在他身后缓缓合上的时候，他听到久保田说：“小伙子，好好享受我送给你的惊喜。”  
等手塚疑惑之下转过身，电梯门已经完全关上了。  
手塚站在电梯前，思索着这句话的意思。光可鉴人的电梯面，映照着他西装革履的笔挺身影和冷漠的脸。

根据他在前来谈判前对于久保田此人的背景调查，他用不了多少时间就领悟了其中含义。  
这家酒店是久保田的产业，他同时也是A市最大夜店的实际出资人，这样的人会对手塚所使出的伎俩，自然不言而明。  
可惜，久保田的“好意”，大概是要落空了。  
手塚为人身正不怕影子斜，一般的旁门左道在他这里是行不通的。他打定主意，先回自己的房间拿行李，之后就到前台要求换房，大不了就再换一家酒店住宿也无所谓。

手塚这样想着，走到自己的房门前，用房卡刷开了自己的门，里面一片漆黑，但素来警觉的手塚，凭借自己良好的夜间视力，还是发现了房间里有他人的痕迹。  
这样一来，手塚就不敢轻易进入房间了，他目光掠过走廊的天花板，确认自己处在监控的范围内，然后小心翼翼地把房门推到最大，直到走廊的光线填充进去，映亮了房间里的部分情形。  
可是……跟手塚想象中不一样的是，散落在床边地毯上的，明显是两只男士皮鞋，还有一根被解下的皮带，也胡乱地丢在地上。  
他所处的位置无法看全卧室里的，只能根据被子的皱褶，判断出此时有人正躺在床上。

手塚自认自己的性取向从来没有被外人察觉过，如果现在自己房间里的是一个男人，那不可能是久保田安排的，莫非酒店里也进了盗贼？  
可如果是盗贼的话，此时房间的客人回来，竟一点动静都没有，未免也太过自信或者心大了吧。

手塚对自己的身手很有信心，如果是一般的盗贼，还真不是他的对手。现在他反而起了兴趣，于是轻手轻脚地靠着墙，一步步挪向床边，全身肌肉都绷紧，随时准备迎接突袭。

可是，一直到整张大床都出现在手塚眼前，他想象中的场面都没有发生。  
然而手塚却不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
此时他看到的，远远超出了他的期待。  
一个真正的惊喜。

Part C  
不二睡得正熟，突然间身上一重，然后他被强行从被子里捞了出来，一个温热的软物堵住了他的呼吸。

“唔——”哪怕睡得再香，这时候也被扰了清梦。不二迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，发现自己正整个被人搂在怀里，眼前一张放大的俊颜，而自己正不自觉地跟眼前人唇舌交缠。  
不二受惊之下，双手抵在这位不速之客的胸口，努力地想要把他推开。可是对方的体格以及身形都远超他，加之不二的腰被对方铁一般的双臂箍得紧紧的，不二费尽力气，也无法撼动眼前城墙般坚硬的胸膛半分。  
对方的舌头侵入不二的口里，四处逡巡如入无人之境，强悍的舌头在口中翻搅，一遍遍地骚刮不二敏感的上颚和舌根。与其说是被强吻，不如说是要被拆吃入腹，不二刚苏醒过来的舌头不得已伴随着对方动作，气息根本无法经由口腔进出，呼吸本能已经被此人强势占据，掠夺一直延伸到咽喉。他被迫仰着头，承接着狂风骤雨般的攻势，凶狠得好像要从他的口中吸走他的灵魂。  
直到最后不二完全透不过气，挣扎的双手已经无力地垂下，对方才放开了他，让不二倚在自己的手臂上顺气，另一只手则滑入不二的衬衫里，恋恋不舍地摩挲细腻柔滑的肌肤，并一节一节地数着那形状优美的脊椎骨节。

不二像个布娃娃般无力地靠在男人的胸前，他倒是很想攒起拳头狠狠地一拳打向眼前人那张看了就让人生气的英俊脸庞，不过考虑到以自己现在的体力，即便是挥拳大概也会被看成是撒娇般的小打小闹，不如连这点力气都省了为好。

差不多是在感受到对方气息的那一瞬间，不二就认出了来人是谁。这也是他没有卯足劲儿一脚踢向对方下体废了作案工具的唯一原因。  
毕竟这个作案工具他曾经可是爱不释手，即便现在，不二也不会舍得伤害它半分。

两人在并不明亮的密闭空间里重重喘息着。  
不二是如获新生一般的大口呼吸，而另一人的吐纳间则带了更多浓重的欲望气息。  
随后，他感受到脖子上一痛，是对方低下头，埋在他的脖颈间，并挑着嘴边一块口感上好的嫩肉咬了一口。  
之后则是一片湿滑的触感，某人的唇舌正在自己的颈项游移。  
略硬的发丝蹭在自己的脸颊和下颔处，微痒。

不二垂下头，感到羞愧不已，身体甚至比自己的意识更早一步地认出了它原来的所有者。  
或许是过去被肏狠了吧，他曾经耕耘过的每一寸肌肤，哪怕是最私密的地方，仿佛都留下了关于它们实际主人的最深刻的印记。  
这具身体现在好似全然失控，实在是太久没见，此时正激动得欲迫不及待地开门迎接。双腿情不自禁地摆成了大张的姿势，根本无需对方再做摆弄；后庭浑然不知羞耻为何物，他简直能听到自己的身体深处欢快作响的水声，正争先恐后地涌出，所经之处一片滑腻，盼望着被狠狠蹂躏、被猛烈冲撞。  
身体记起了那种感觉。  
当楔子寸寸钉入，破肉前行，在生命的腹地高歌猛进，带来一种深入灵魂的战栗。  
好像在被那样贯穿的时刻，他们的灵魂，也得以完整结合，在空中交融成明亮的湖泊。

不二忍不住抽泣了一声。下半身已经软得不像话了，连小腿都抬不起来，一阵阵过电般的酥麻感，从尾椎直冲大脑，全身唯有胯间的肉柱坚挺如钢。  
当手塚的手指探入的时候，不意外地发现洞穴入口已经泛滥，小穴周围的肌肉拼命地收缩着，当他手指只插入了一点点，就立刻饥渴地围绕上来，紧紧裹住。  
“居然这么想我吗？”今晚第一次，性感撩人的声音，凑在情人的耳边，说出了诱惑的话语。  
回应他的是不二又一声啜泣，以及胸前的布料被一只手无力地扯住。  
不二湿润的蓝眼睛在夜色被泪水冲刷得尤为动人，带着某种渴求，无助地看着久违的情人。

“我还没碰你就这么敏感，看来周助好久没有得到满足了呢，是不是应该要奖励呢？”恶劣的低语，引起身下人一阵颤抖，小穴剧烈地抽搐了一下，涌出一小股液体来。  
“想我的话，为什么不来找我呢？”手塚不紧不慢，用一根手指，以一种足以把人逼疯的磨人力度缓慢地肏着不二的小穴，刮过饥渴的内壁，戏弄内里层层媚肉，却又只是轻轻抚弄，不过隔靴搔痒。  
“我……”不二几乎要哭出来，“对不起……手塚……”

当初就不应该说什么七年之痒。  
两人从国三起就已私定终生，此后生命中一直都是这个人，日子风平浪静地过了这么多年，手塚对他百般种好，可是图新鲜的自己却突然提出要尝试一种新的人生，建议两人分开一阵子。  
那天手塚认真地看了他好久好久，问：“周助你确定吗？”  
不二点头：“我确定。”  
手塚一直宠他，于是连分手都依了他。  
这样一分，就是三年。  
三年里，不是不想念，不是不想复合，可是一旦分开了，就发现原来自己对那个人的依恋，就如同附骨之疽，烂在了骨子里。  
这样疯狂地爱着一个人、依赖着一个人的自己，让不二觉得害怕。

“对不起……”不二低声说道，已经满脸是泪，“国光，离开你的每一分钟，我都在想你。”

手塚叹了口气。  
这一声叹息，无限的爱恋和疼惜在其中。  
“我知道。周助，我一直在等你。”

于是，手塚的动作不再有任何犹豫。  
不二心甘情愿地被翻过身来，压倒在柔软的被褥中。胯部高高抬起，拱起的身姿就像窗外一弧新月，曼妙动人。  
分开雪似的两瓣臀，隐藏在其中的粉色小穴刚刚尝过手指的滋味，却远远不能饱足，此刻仍需索地一张一翕着。  
手塚掐住身下人纤细得仿佛一折就要断掉的细腰，心疼爱人这几年来的清瘦。  
这一瞬间的停顿让不二感到不满。  
“进来，国光。”嫣红的双目，向手塚投来含情脉脉的一瞥。

下一瞬间，一股惊人的力道，带着涌沸的热量，直插不二的体内。肉刃入鞘，插得不二发出一声无措的惊叫。  
虽然身体已经完全敞开做足了准备，但仍然无法容纳手塚尺寸的巨大。瞬间小穴被撑开至极致，手塚一插到底，几乎顶破不二的肠道，从长度和宽度上，都折磨得不二颤栗不已。  
久违的紧致包裹，舒服得让手塚的理智几乎就要神游天外。三年前恋人提出分手，他在心里咬碎了牙，却终于还是放任了不二离开自己的身边——因为，不忍心让爱人有一丝一毫的不情愿。想到这里就不由得对心爱的恋人生出更多又爱又恨的情绪，于是情不自禁地加大了身体的动作，每一次冲撞，都全力以赴，不允许他有任何的逃避，带着那纤细的腰，一次次地压向自己找到那最契合的一点，一起直上云霄。  
脑海里只剩下一个意识：狠狠地肏他，肏得他的身体只能通过自己得到欢愉，让他永远离不开自己，永远依赖自己。

不二神情恍惚。  
夜色渐浓，1029室内春意盎然。

不知道被进入了多少次，身体几乎都已经麻木了，肠道里灌满了手塚的精华，随着每一次手塚的进出，都发出情色的水声。  
刚开始因为很久没做过，手塚直接这么进来的时候他觉得疼，忍不住哭叫起来，但是并没有得到手塚的怜惜，反而刺激了他的动作力度更大、幅度更大。  
不二自知理亏，只能努力放松，让自己能够更清晰地感受到手塚在自己体内，把爱人紧紧包裹着、拥有着的感觉。  
然后手塚找准了自己的敏感点，开始着力于刺激那个磨人的腺体，无数次把自己翻转腾挪，肉刃一遍遍地辗过那个小点，带来灭顶般的快感。  
做得太过激烈，两人都无暇去顾及不二胯下已经硬得发痛的柱体，不二全身被快感包围，只是仰着脖子，纵情叫喊，手塚伸出手，与他十指交缠。

“周助……再也不要离开我……”  
一滴滚烫的泪水，从手塚脸上滑落，坠在不二的腹部。  
似乎是被这滴泪水灼痛了，不二尖叫一声，胯部一个向上挺动，在没有任何外界刺激的情况下，肉柱颤抖了两下，断断续续地喷出了几股白浊的液体。  
高潮带来了甬道的猛烈收缩，一股力道将手塚的欲望绞紧，手塚咬牙忍耐，却终于没有忍住，精关失守，也将温热的精华尽数射入了不二的体内。

不二大张的双腿仍无力合上，手塚就着还在不二体内的姿势，倒在不二身上，吮他汗湿的额角和胸口，帮他整理贴在额前的汗湿的头发绺。  
不二的大脑一片空白，但当手塚压下来的时候，他仍然本能地夹紧双腿，环住手塚劲瘦的腰。  
手塚心里觉得非常满足，以至于他忍不住贴在不二唇上亲了又亲。  
一般男性很难依靠前列腺的刺激达到高潮，不二之所以这次表现得这么激动，大概也是因为对自己的感情吧。  
不二是真的想把他全付身心都交给自己，才会连欲望都交给自己来掌控，彻头彻尾地被自己所支配。这是他挚爱的天才在床事上所能对他表达爱的极致。  
曾经放任他自由了，但最终，就像不二曾经那招名为“飞燕还巢”的招式一般，这只被放走了的飞燕，还是回到了自己的领域。  
永远只为一个人张开的，爱的领域。

Part D  
手塚全然忘了去追究为什么不二会在自己的房间里，两人翻覆了一宿，渐渐云收雨歇，不二疲倦的身体经不起这样过度的折腾，做到最后已经昏迷过去了。  
手塚抱着怀中失而复得的恋人，盯着不二的睡容，眼睛一刻也不舍得移开，从漂亮饱满的前额，到小巧高挺的鼻梁，再到花瓣一般的菱形嘴唇，最爱的还是爱人睁开时朗如天空的双目，此时正栖息在薄薄的眼皮之下，温婉沉静的样子让他爱不释手。  
但不二到底为什么会出现在这里呢？莫非久保田早就知道自己曾经有过这样一个恋人，才专门安排了这样一出美人计？那未免也心机过深了吧，不二也不是这么容易任人摆布的。

趁着不二睡觉的时间，手塚做了一点简单的调查，才知道原来久保田倒是真的给他安排了所谓的“惊喜”，找了一个夜店女郎来引诱，还安排了好几个人埋伏在阳台上准备上演一出“仙人跳”，希望以此抓到手塚的把柄威胁他签订对自己更有利的合同。  
可是他们都没想到，在“工作”之前，这几个人先出去喝了一顿，都有些醉醺醺的，在电梯里恰好遇到了打盹的不二，不小心撞掉了不二的门卡，还把久保田提前交给他们的手塚的门卡和不二掉在地上的门卡拿错了。  
不二的房间号其实是2029，等这几个人在10楼下了电梯，打不开手塚的房门，才发现自己拿错了房卡。他们本来想等手塚回房间的时候再找机会，结果没想到却等来了别人。  
因为酒精上头的缘故，他们也没认出来不二就是电梯里可能跟他们交换了房卡的房客。几人眼看着任务要失败，就索性逃之夭夭了。  
不二也就这么误打误撞地上了手塚的床，把自己作为“惊喜”给手塚享受了。

第二天，手塚继续找久保田谈判，久保田知道“任务”失败，在手塚的炯炯目光逼视下自知理亏，也就后退一步按照手塚的要求签了合约。

误打误撞，手塚美人事业皆到手。  
接下来还要什么？  
当然是继续抱着送上门的情人滚床单啦。  
非礼勿视哦。

——END——


End file.
